Is This What it's All About?
by kurichan15
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a bad-ass street-dancer who has one thing on her mind and that is WINNING the golden street-dancer award. But with our favorite Natsume Hyuuga on Mikan and her gang's way, what will happen? Will love blossom or rivalry begin?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Mikan Sakura, a street-dancer with one thing on her mind. WINNING the golden dancer award with her gang, ANGELS from HELL, but with Natsume and his cronies in the way, how can she win?

Introduction: ANGELS FROM HELL

Mikan Sakura

Age: 16

Talent: Great street-dancer

Attitude: Bubbly and childish only with her friends, and keeps up a cool façade with enemies.

Physical Appearance: Silky-brown waist long hair and curls in the tips, with hazel orbs and petite body shape.

Hotaru Imai

Age: 16

Talent: Can invent anything! Amazing choreographer

Attitude: Addicted to money but loves Mikan and friends, even if she's showing love in a different, way different light.

Physical Appearance: Violet short hair, with matching Violet eyes and petite body shape

Misaki Harada

Age: 16

Talent: Great fashion designer and dancer

Attitude: Loves Mikan and friends, childish in a big-sister way

Physical appearance: Fantastic body shape and curly pink hair. Has pink eyes (a/n I don't know what color her eyes are! Please pm me if you do.)

Sumire Shouda

Age: 16

Talent: Big mouth and good comebacks

Attitude: Loving and caring

Physical Appearance: Sexy , green-haired, and green eyes.. Practically a green freak!

Anna and Nonoko Ogasawara (a/n I know they're not twins but here they are so sorry)

Age: Both 16

Talent: Cooks the best meal evah! Chooses the best music and makes the best music too!

Physical Appearance:

Anna: Bubblegum-pink hair and pink orbs

Nonoko: Dark-blue hair and blue eyes

~~~~~~___~~~~~~_____~~~~~~~~~~~___________________~~~~~_____~~~~~~~~

Kurichan15: Did you like it?? Next Chapter : NATSUME and his gang, CRimsonEyes

Too OOC? I know right???

Please Review!!

Here I'll guide you!

\\\///

\\//

\/


	2. THE ENEMY!

Crimson Eyes- Natsume's gang

Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 17

Talent: Natural-born leader and amazing dance moves!

Attitude: Cold and a bit obnoxious…

Physical Appearance: Raven-haired, Red orbs, and God-like body! (A/n I am so not lying!! Hehehe!)

Ruka Nogi

Age: 17

Talent: Choreographer (A/n but **nothing beats** Imai!!)

Attitude: Caring, loving and a good boy!

Physical Appearance: Blonde-haired, Blue eyes and fantastic body...

Tsubasa Andou

Age: 17

Talent: Dresses up the gang for gigs and stuff like that.

Attitude: Is like the gang's older brother

Physical Appearance: Black- haired, black eyes, a star under his left eye and good body.

Kokoro Yome

Age: 17

Talent: Standing upside-down, being a clown and partner in crime of Kitsuneme.

Attitude: Happy-go-lucky

Physical Appearance: Dirty blonde-haired, dark-brown eyes and a goofy smile plastered on his face. (A/n can't say anything about his body and everyone else's downward)

Iinchou Tobita

Age: 17

Talent: Choosing the place for them to practice and handles their gigs and stuff.

Attitude: Geeky, a know-it- all, & the _**angel**_ of the group.

Physical Appearance: Has eyeglasses covering his yellow-eyes and has neat blonde hair.

Kitsu Neme

Age: 17

Talent: Getting the music done and helping Koko spread pranks.

Attitude: Very much like Koko's

Physical Appearance: Brown hair which is shaved pretty close to the scalp and has green eyes.

……………………..PeaCe………………………………………………..

Kurichan15: So sorry for this! It was totally not a good idea, anyways here's the next chapter so RxR!!

I'll be updating so if you have any ideas, criticism or problems with the story just PM me!

okay!! BB


	3. Blown Off!

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Boring… Boring…" A certain Mikan Sakura muttered to herself, as she sat there apparently tired from their 'appointment' last night. With all of her group members shopping outside, all she can do is mutter to herself while watching **booorrinngg** T.V.

_Kkkrriiinnnggg… Kkkkrriiinnggg_

A shrill ring of their telephone woke her up from boredom. Too late as she stood up, her heavenly voice cut the ring…

"Hello! This is Mikan Sakura and you reached our famous group, Angels from Hell. Too bad we're not here, so please leave a message and we'll try to get back at you…. Toot!"

"Um.. Yeah. So Miss Sakura, is it? You're the leader of Angels from Hell. You see we're the ones who organize the contest, Japan's Best Dance Crew, and we've been notified that you are one of the best crews there ever is. We're inviting you to take part of this competition, a letter shall be sent! Thank you and Take Care.."

---------------------

The voicemail ended…

"Whoopie!! Yehey!! We are so in!! YES!!" Mikan shouted. Nothing can ever describe this brunette's ecstasy after hearing the voice mail. And as if on cue, the door opened revealing 5 teenagers with hands full of shopping bags.

"Mikan! What is it?! You're making my ears bleed! What the hell?!" Misaki shouted over Mkan while trying to calm her down, by shaking her shoulders.

"Misaki, Misaki… We…." Mikan stammered.

"What? I'm pretty sure we already paid our rent! What is it?"

"Misaki… We got IN!"

"What do you mean we got in?? Into what, exactly?" Sumire shouted this time, since she often is the **troublemaker**, it made her feel nervous. **Very nervous…**

"I think _the baka_ meant this." Hotaru pointed at the telephone, which revealed the voice mail and put it on play.

(_Replay of the voicemail)_

"Wow! I am so surprised! Damn…." Said Anna, as she slumped down onto the floor, followed by Nonoko, _**Thud, **_Sumire,_Thud,_ and lastly by Misaki…. _**THUD!!!**_

After about an hour of doing nothing but sitting on the cold floor, Anna is the first to stir and move her now aching butt and hips from the floor.

"Ouch, dang that hurts. Anyway, guys! We got to move! This isn't a dream anymore, this is finally reality! Let's eat, practice and make sure we're ready to blow their minds off!!" Anna yelled.

"Yeah, we should do this, but let's eat first! I'm hungry, Hotaru what did you buy?" Said Mikan feeling energized.

As all of them stood up after being shocked and keyed up of what happened. Right on their block another story began….

Kurichan15: Weeh! Gomen ne Gomen ne!!

I'm really sorry for the short chappie! Promise the other ones will be more satisfying!!


	4. OTHER STORY

CHAPTER 4:

Evil shall prevail! [Insert evil laugh]

Kurichan15: Thanks to everyone who reviewed about my first story ever! Really appreciate it guys! –sobbing- Really appreciate it ^^v

Anyhow I forgot the disclaimer! SO here's it

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN G.A!! okay? **Hey that rhymes!

____________On with the story People!_______________________________________

The other story…

After what happened to Mikan and the gang a similar story is happening on the other side.

"Damn, why the hell did they left me in this dump?!" uttered our favorite _**kuro neko**_. Apparently he was left by his so-called **friends**, at home. Feeling that he might just burn something he went inside his room wanting to take a bath.

"Sheesh, they could have wakened me up! Hn, let's just see later. They're in for a real treat from me. Damnation to them all" As he spoke these words, he immediately turned on the radio. Trying to relax by (a/n you guessed it)** Dancing! **(SHOCKER!!!!) He was like stripping his clothes while performing dance moves sure to blow your minds off! (Trust me while imagining this I was laughing my butt off) After that little show, with the radio on, he soaked in the bathtub. Remembering how fast time did go.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"How long has it been? Pretty long I guess. Good thing that **fag** discovered me or I would have been dealing drugs right about now. I wish I could see Aoi again…"

I thought maybe being discovered isn't that bad after all. Sure I have fan girls, and boys, but you got to live with it right? At least I'm not with those crappy people, forcing me to do their orders and wanting me to call them mom and dad. I know Aoi's in a good place but where is she?

Might as well, rest.

**End P.O.V**

_Flashback_

"_Okaa-chan I don't want to do this!" screamed a 6 year-old Natsume, at an older woman. Who was holding his shoulders, roughly._

"_Okaa-chan? Mother? Me? You got it all wrong boy, I never considered you my son unless you follow my orders!" An older woman yelled at Natsume, holding a Ziploc bag containing some pills and sachets of white silvery powder. _

"_I don't want to!!" whined Natsume knowing that whatever he did, he can't escape from the life he led._

"_You will because if you don't your little sister will… Die" As these words escaped the woman's mouth she showed him his baby sister, lying in the crib with a silver bottle beside her._

_He knew it was useless even if he won't agree and he doesn't want hi sister to lead a crappy life. He took the bag and ran away._

"_Good job kid, don't forget the payment!" hollered the __**evil **__woman. Natsume forced his thoughts deep inside him and focused himself._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

_Kkkkrrriiiinnngggggggg!!_

Instead of short shrills their telephone is like this, because short shrills are for wussies, Quote by Koko. But Natsume didn't bother answering it.

"_Sigh.. It might be that __**fag**__ Narumi or some fan girls. Why bother?_" He thought, but then the voice mail started.

"Um, you've reached the best group ever! –snickers- Anyways leave a message!"

Tsubasa's voicemail, apparently…

" A-ano Crimson eyes right? Well, you've been invited to join the program, Japan's Best Dance Crew. A-ano Natsume if you hear this please call back! A letter will be sent. I love you Natsume! Kyaaa!!!!"

Natsume shivered, even those who call can't resist his **charm**. Then the gang came in. (a/n natsume's already wearing clothes okay!!!!)

"Oi Koko did you see me? That girl fell for me, in a matter of 5 seconds! Now, that's what you call greatness!" Said Tsubasa, eating burrito and holding a ball in his hand, eyeing him

"Nah, that's what you call dumb luck. The girl is dumb and had no luck. Get it?" Koko answered laughing and turned to Natsume.

"Yo!"

Koko's greeting met fierce, cold, killing eyes. If looks can kill Koko would have immediately gone to Heaven, or was it Hell? Anyway you get the point.

"Why did you leave me behind?" Natsume said menacingly, with daggers and venom in it.

"Um, ano, Natsume you were sleeping, so we umm… Thought, maybe… um…" stammered Ruka, scared of what the fire caster might do. They're in for it later. Natsume forgave them since maybe they don't want to bother him much. Hence, he lifted a finger and pointed it at the phone.

"There's a message." He said, the amount of daggers and venom lessened, but the air is still heavy.

"Uh, Thanks?" scared Tsubasa pressed "PLAY" and everybody listened.

(Replay of the voicemail)

Everybody suppressed a laugh inside. Natsume knew how hard it must be, so he let them laugh.

"Stop it. You look like Idiots, don't hold it in"

The first one to crack up was Tsubasa.

"Damn, man! Didn't know you have that **skill **in you! Wow, you should be my apprentice, better than Kitsuneme." Chuckled Tsubasa, putting his arm on Natsume's shoulder, which Natsume quickly swished away.

"Don't touch me, or you'll die!"

Then after that all of them had hysterics, falling on the floor and such. Poor Yuu he was laughing so hard his glasses broke. Ruka even gasped for air. Kitsuneme and Koko hooted like monkeys.

Everyone had a fun time.

"Guys, I think we should stop. Now that we got the call, we should really start to practice more" Yuu said, while getting the remnants of his broken glasses, "And I think I should get contacts."

"Finally! Tomorrow we'll go to the mall and buy our supplies for our Dance!!" Tsubasa yelled fists high in the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Till I update again/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kurichan15: Like it? Tell me your thoughts, ideas, problem, criticism anything! Okay?

Thanks so much!!

A special Appreciation award to:

Kazukarin—appreciated the review and idea. I'll try to put it in

Sapphireangel09—Thanks

Chrisca123456789- Please continue reading this….


	5. Dance off Much?

Chapter 5

What will happen?

**At the Mall**

Today is the best day for our two groups. They are going shopping! Wohoo! Who doesn't love that? Well, they are kind of going to meet today so tune in okay!!

**Mikan and her Friends**

"Oi, Misaki just choose the stupid t-shirt and let's go!" Said Sumire, patience is not one of her virtue and impatience is etched all over her face. Today all of them decided to wear cool, flashing t-shirts, that read "Girls R D Best, Worship Them" If you put all of them together that's what their t-shirts say.

Misaki officially took pains designing this for them and making it work out. I feel your pain Misaki –pats-

"Yeah, yeah. The princess is coming down!" Misaki shouted. Everybody laughed. She sure is full of herself. Anyways I want you to know what they look like:

Mikan- Silver oversized silver t-shirt which read: "boys R stupid" and at the back: "throw rocks at **THEM**" and black denim shorts that show her creamy legs and accenting her black Converse. Her only ornament, a headphone and an MP3, that's Beauty!! Her hair up and covered with a simple black cap.

Hotaru- Violet oversized t-shirt, which read: "If U don't Want to get HuRt"; at the back: "**Worship **me" black leggings and sandals. Her only ornament, a single silver hairclip and a video cam, knowing it's going to get wild. She tied her hair with the silver clip.

Misaki- The 'princess' wore an pink oversized t-shirt which ends right up to her mid thighs, which read: "It's hard" ; at the back "Being the **Best**". She swanked her white, pearly leg and wore black gladiator boots. She let her hair down and wore a white beret.

Her only ornament is a necklace.

Sumire- Green oversized t-shirt which read: "The masters of the world"; at the back: "are **Girls**". She wore her perm hair up. Her ornaments are necklaces and bracelets. Her footwear courtesy of Misaki and co. She just loved flaunting Misaki's works.

Anna and Nonoko

Anna- White oversized t-shirt, which read: "Rest starts in"; at the back "**R**". Her hair is tied in a French twist and wore white crystal-like earrings. Partnered with a belt and with black pleated skirt. Which matched well with glittering sandals. Own it!

Nonoko- Black oversized t-shirt, which read: "And Death starts"; at the back: "with a **D**". She let her hair down and wore a red pleated skirt; she matched these with red boots. She wore no ornaments.

With that they just walked, since the mall is pretty close. They got hungry stares from men and dirty glares from women.

"Ne, Misaki is this alright?" asked Anna; she was trying to bring her skirt down to cover her legs.

"Of course! Anyways we look all so cute! We'll be able to snag boys with this!" answered Misaki, with hearts forming in her eyes.

"More like old men." Stated Sumire. Everybody snickered; she sure is in a good mood nowadays. Then a loud explosion was heard!

"Hey look at that! It's Natsume-sama" random girl #1 said

"Oooh Tsubasa-kun looks hot!" random fan #78

"Damn, Can they see me?" random fan/fag #58

Because of the commotion Mikan and Co. were thrown towards the source itself. Namely Natsume and 'friends', this is so getting interesting.

"Damn, those Natsuki-sama or whatever, they sure ruined my mood! #$% to them all!" muttered Mikan, sure enough Natsume heard her, CLEARLY!

"Wow! You sure have some colorful words there?" exclaimed Natsume. Two words, UH-OH, he sure is egotistic.

"Really? Why thank you Mr. I-can-cause-such-a-large-problem-for-human-kind!" spoke Mikan, sarcasm dripping from every word. Her eyes flared

"Oh man, she got you there didn't she?" Tsubasa laughed, making our dear Natsume angrier than before. All of a sudden, Mikan's cap fell off and revealed her beautiful hair, which revealed who she really is.

"It's Mikan-sama and her friends!!!" random boy #245 screamed. And yes he SCREAMED!

"Wow, she looks H-O-T!!" random fan #443 shouted.

"Talk about mob issues.." Natsume whispered to Mikan, and added, "Didn't know yours is more violent than mine." Which only made Mikan angrier, and made her face red like a ripened tomato.

"That's because they crave for more action not for **someone's **huge **EGO!**" She answered fiercely.

Then out of the blue a bigger mob formed around Mikan and Natsume. Asking questions and such, about whom the better dancer really is who's greater and if they have a love relationship. All of which the two of them refuted, but Natsume seems interested. Hmm, can this be a start?

"Hey! How about a dance off?" fan # 545726 shouted.

"Yeah a dance off! That's a good idea!" fan #24234 cried out.

"Dance OFF! DANCE OFF" hollered everybody.

"Yeah sure, why not? This will be a chance to gain more popularity, right Hotaru?" asked Sumire, her cat-like eyes in slits. Probably excited, I mean who wouldn't be? Two dance crews having a dance off? WOW!

"Yeah Natsume! We can instantly beat them into pulp. We should totally agree, dude!" said Kitsuneme, eyes shining.

After a moment of discussion with their teammates the two leaders shook hands and wished each other luck. After choosing their music, Mikan and the gang came first. With all of their hair tied up and covered with a simple black cap the music started.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

_THOUGHTS…_

"I am so gonna beat that $%^! Guy into paste! This is for honor and dignity of our group."

**End P.O.V**

Song: Lady GaGa- Beautiful Dirty Rich

_Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty  
Beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful  
Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty  
_

They were good, heck they were great at the intro. Mikan at the middle Misaki and Hotaru at her sides and Sumire, Anna with Nonoko at the back, they formed a diamond. What really caught Natsume's eyes are that instead of dancing along the music, they were singing it. None of them even missed a beat. They were flawless, watertight and unblemished. This posed a threat.

_  
We got a redlight  
Pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey  
But we go no money_

_Our hair is perfect  
While were all getting shit wrecked  
It's automatic, honey  
But we got no money_

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_We live a cute life  
Soundfematic, pants tigh-ter than plastic, honey  
But we got no money_

_We do the dance right  
We got it made like  
Ice cream topped with honey  
But we got no money_

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_X5  
Bang bang_

Applaud rang throughout the mall grounds. More and more people were watching them, there were even cameras. Hotau's video cam caught it all.

"Thanks guys! But that was just a warm-up; we didn't even use our tricks so these times please watch better. Thanks for that!" Misaki's sweet voice rang through the place. Not even a short of breath. Everyone gasped and was surprised. That is just a warm-up? They are really something, even Natsume was shocked. They must have gone through intense training. Then he caught something in Mikan's eyes. Was that a glimmer?

**Yuu's P.O.V**

_Thoughts…_

"They're great; they even chose a song that's pretty hard. What will they do next? Man, I wish Natsume will speak. Sigh, they look so cute too…"

**End P.O.V**

"Oi, Ruka! Got any good dance steps for us?" Natsume asked.

"Uh, A-ano, don't know. I kinda forgot.. Hehehe, let's just make up another one, okay?" Answered Ruka, his eyes glued at the violet-haired one, with hearts on his eyes.

"Damn it Ruka! We are so going to be beaten by these, these, FREAKS!!!" shouted Natsume, that made everyone's eyes turn to them. Uh-Oh, again.

"What?!" this time Mikan was the one who asked, and was pretty damn, flushed and angry, this time Natsume thought she was cute and stopped speaking. He then averted his eyes on the floor his mouth clamped shut.

"Well, at least it shut him up!" muttered Mikan. Really, calling them freaks and such, Natsume I'm all into you but hurting Mikan is unforgivable!

"Please do watch us carefully everyone!" Anna and Nonoko said to hundreds of people. Now standing around them so close, someone even brought chairs.

Song: Lady GaGa- Just Dance

_RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

_I?ve had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can?t find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What?s going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How?d I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we?re all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What?s going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin? out that catalog  
Can?t believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain?t gon? give it up, steady tryin? to pick it up like a car  
I?ma hit it, I?ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr? yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you?re twirlin? up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there?s no reason at all why you can?t leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Woo! Let?s go!_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it?s symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it?s symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don?t slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

After they finished people stood up and congratulated them. What they did was magical and fantastical. They did flips, floats, jumps, and freezes, all while singing the super fast song. They were great. But Natsune and the gang came up with a new idea. What is it?

Next Chapter!!

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurichan15: Liked it? Please review!

Bye!


	6. What?

After Mikan and the gang's fantastic dance number, it's almost time for Natsu-chan's turn. Wonder how it will turn out?

"Damn, how long are they going to take? It's been like what 100000 years?! They better be good competition or else…." Said Mikan. She was wringing her hands and obviously sweating. How rare to see her nervous.

Then out of the blue slowly comes the fog. Creeping slowly, like it's trying to absorb everything. Subsequently blue light shone from nowhere. Illuminating Natsume's gang, even Yuu looks good. After that rain was forming, made by Koko and Yuu's crude rain-making machine. Brought to you by Kurichan15!

Their song: Rainism by Rain (How obvious!)

_I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy_

_Feel your sight  
How do you feel make some noise  
Even if you avoid it still can feel my rainism  
I make it rainism the rainism  
Now you completely fell in  
I'm gonna be crazy now yes crazy now  
Now you cannot get out of it_

Here Natsume was dancing with a cane. Tsubasa at the back and gosh they look awesome. Even Yuu looks cool! Wow, contacts must have some magic or how could they have pulled it off? Ruka, Kitsu, and Koko looks normal. Not ugly nor fantastic. Just plain normal.

_I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad boy_

_Inside of my spinning body broadcasting my magic stick  
Unable to overpass sentiment_

_body shake_

_I make it rainism the rainism  
Feel my body is cast off  
I'm gonna be crazy now yes crazy now  
Felt you saw my everything_

_Break down_

_I make it rainism the rainism  
Now you completely fell in  
I'm gonna be crazy now yes crazy now  
Now you cannot get out of it  
I make it rainism the rainism  
Feel my body is cast off  
I'm gonna be crazy now yes crazy now  
Felt you saw my everything_

After that a loud ringing applause was heard across the mall. And screams were heard.

"Wow, Natsu-chan love me!!!"

"Natsume-sama have my baby!!"

"Natsume-sama's the best!!!"

As these loud and clear professions of love were said, A fit of laughter and snickers were heard. Then the final decision was said.

"Therefore by the power vested in us, The Random fanboy/girl club, We hereby declare a (drum roll please!) DRAW!" said the leader of bla-bla club.

"What!" shouted our two lovers, (okay, okay… I give up Natsume!!) no, scratch that, Would-be LOVERS (there happy?)

They looked at each other and a black aura came from them. People started running and screaming idiotic things like:

"_Hell broke loose!"_

_"Bad omens are about to happen"_

_"There's another World War!!"_

I mean those are so idiotic, right? Well back to the story.

"You.." spat Mikan, who by the way is becoming like Medusa. No offense Sumire.

"Yes?" said Natsume the black aura gone. For he knows that he has another way to vent his frustrations on, one word, Mikan.

"Wait guys, stop! I mean Mikan, who the hell cares about that random-thingy something? Certainly not you. Okay? Let's go back home." Said Misaki.

"Hai! Okaa-chan!" said Mikan, cheerfully. Which greatly surprised everyone, including Tsubasa.

"_She's already a mother?"_ thought Tsubasa. Scratching his head in wonder.

"Anyways, thanks for the entertainment. Ja!" said Sumire.

"Umm. Guys I think we should go home too.. After all there's the competition we have to think about."Yuu said.

And as fast as the dance-off started, it finished. Now all they have to look out for is the Competition.

**On the other side of the mall**

"Ne You-chan, have you heard that?" said a crimson-eyed girl.

"Don't mind that Aoi, we don't want Persona mad right? We should go back to base and practice the dance with Luna." Said Youichi, while carrying bags,

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Silly me?" said Aoi. Reminds me of **_someone_**.

* * *

Anyways so sorry for the late chapter. I know it sucks!!! BUt I have a reason. Our &*^%$ computer broke down. Now I have to go outside and rent! -weeps- So sorry for these hurried chappies... Gomen ne! But please review okay!!

All of the people who reviewed gets an imaginary cookie!!!


End file.
